


Things Turned Out Differently

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of Bagginshield mocking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a bit of Orwal mocking, Crack, Multi, Okay it's probably more than a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... But they wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>(Or: Bilbo and Ori chat, Thorin and Dwalin watch sports, and people are just confused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Turned Out Differently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> A little thing that came about via Tumblr (More specifically, TAGATH). I made it a modern day!AU for funsies.

Bilbo Baggins and Ori Drison were both well-loved in their community. They were kind, well-educated and well-mannered. No one knew exactly how they met, but it felt like they had known each other for decades (even though Bilbo had only been living in the town of Dale for almost a year). They were teachers, both of them, and it made sense that they would get along, an art teacher and an English teacher, both whom had interests in the other’s field. They were small, well-groomed (even though Ori had a bit of a beard, he clearly took care of it), friendly and gentile.

Thorin Durin and Dwalin Fundinson were the complete opposite. 

President of the decent-sized Erebor Corporation and Chief of Police respectively, that meant nothing for their reputation. They earned a living and took care of their families, but they were also rowdy drinkers and loved riding their loud bikes down the road at all hours of the night (on weekends, of course). Unlike Bilbo and Ori, they were tall and gruff-looking. Though well-groomed in their suits or uniforms, they sported substantial scruffy beards and tattoos.

How Bilbo and Ori found their matches in Thorin and Dwalin confused everyone around them, and confused them even more when they found out exactly how.

Such a topic was brought up between the two teachers as they arranged dessert in the kitchen while their men were in the sitting room, watching some recap of some sports game that neither paid attention to. 

“Do you know what young Sam Gamgee asked me today?” Bilbo piped up to Ori as the younger man tended to the coffee. 

“What?”

The English teacher put on his best “young child” voice. “’When are you and Mister Oakenshield going to get married, Mister Baggins?’”

Ori laughed. “No!” He giggled. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “Apparently Hamfast still thinks I’m dating Mister President in there.”

“Oy!” The art teacher chided, swatting at Bilbo with a towel. “Don’t go taunting my fiancé! People still ask me what cheesy pick-up line Dwalin used to ask _me_ out on our first date!”

“It was ‘you’re under arrest for larceny, because you stole my heart’.” Bilbo recited, snorting a little. “Poor man was drunk at the time. They had to literally pour him into the cab!”

“I still can’t believe you agreed to it after he said that.” Ori remarked. "Especially after he passed out right after!"

“ _I_ still can’t believe you agreed to Thorin’s brusque _demand_!”

“It was not a demand!”

“It wasn’t?” Bilbo asked in mock-wonder. “So, ‘meet me at Dain’s on Friday, seven o’clock. It’s a date.’ Isn’t a demand?”

Ori flushed. “You know how I get…” He rebutted. “I can never tell when someone’s flirting with me or just being nice. I’m not like you.”

“What? I had no idea Dwalin was at all interested in me!” Bilbo defended. “The man seemed to always glare at me, as if waiting for me to do something wrong. I had no idea he was actually trying to send me smoldering looks of desire!”

Ori snorted then. “They make a right pair, don’t they?” He asked, stepping over to join Bilbo as they peered through the door to look at their partners. “Completely incompetent when it comes to relationships and romance.”

“We do wear the pants.” He agreed. “No matter what they think otherwise.”

“Hey, you two!” Dwalin called. “Are you done hen-pecking in there? Or will we have to go out for dessert ourselves?”

“Keep your trousers on!” Bilbo called right back. “With our luck, you’ll bring back doughnuts.”

He had meant to keep that last bit quiet, but apparently, they still heard it. Thorin immediately started snickering and Dwalin swatted at his childhood friend, even though a smirk was dancing on his lips.

“He’s quite demanding, isn’t he?” Ori asked, but Bilbo just waved him off.

“He’s just got an enormous sweet tooth.”

“I don’t know how you put up with him, sometimes.” The art teacher continued. “I don’t know why anyone would think we’d get on outside of just being friends.”

“If it helps, I don’t know why anyone would think I would tolerate dating Thorin for longer than an hour.” Bilbo replied. “At the _most_.”

Ori grinned as Bilbo handed him the coffee tray before picking up the cake. “Guess it’s good that things turned out the way they have, then.”

“Indeed.” Bilbo agreed, opening the door and preparing for the assault. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”


End file.
